


The Losing Game

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: Wedding Night - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Time, Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get married, and Trey's like: "Goddamn Jesus finally!" The next morning, Cael: Tremaine Morgan, why the hell can't I feel my fucking legs? ;w; / Trey: Baby, you should've read the handbook, once you go black, you gonna need a wheelchair~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Losing Game

Trey kicked open the door to their suite once he’d slid his keycard in and turned the knob, effectively bringing his sex filled future that much closer. So long he’d waited. Waited for Cael to tie up loose ends, waited for her to come of the right age, waited for her to take the crown, and finally, today, they’d gotten married, the whole affair but a blur to him as all he could focus on was the fact that he was about to lose that dry streak he’d had for the past years. "Goddamn Jesus finally!" He growled, snapping the door shut before stalking further into the room, sure his eyes were beginning to glow from the power of his desire. He’d been forced to wait way too long, he only hoped his baby girl wouldn’t be mad at him for not going so easy. Though even as he stood her up next to the bed, started undoing the buttons and zippers on her dress, he kept reminding himself, forcing his hands not to shake so much as he concentrated on going easy on her, so he wouldn’t hurt her when he took her virginity. 

It wasn’t much longer until she was left in nothing but her bra and panties, and he swallowed hard, looking her over with eyes widened by surprise and admiration, along with love, always love. She smiled shyly before stepping forward, running a hand down his chest. “You’re far too dressed, my love.” She murmured softly, tipping her head back to smile at him, before he swallowed hard and let her open his jacket, slipping it off his broad shoulders, leaving it on the floor as she started unbuttoning his dress shirt. When she got that undone too, she slipped it off to lay with his jacket, leaving his chest bare to her gaze, a normal sight for her, but one that still seemed to have her swallowing just as hard as he did, before raising her gaze to his and smiling, stepping forward to kiss him lovingly. 

He kissed her back hungrily, wrapping his arms around her even as her hand slipped down to unbutton his pants and unzip them, letting them sag on his hips even as he kicked his shoes off and then dropped his pants, unashamed of the erection that filled his boxers, showing just how much he wanted her, yearned to touch her, for her touch. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly before pulling back and lifting her into his arms, carrying her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He could afford to wait a little longer if it meant getting her relaxed, calm, before they made love. He knew she was going to be in pain when he took her for the first time, so he needed her loose, relaxed, open for him, at ease before he did, so he made it as painless as possible. He turned the tub on in their master bathroom, the tub massive and plenty big enough for the two of them, gently, lovingly stripping her bra and underwear off before setting her down in the tub and stripping himself of his boxers. 

Trey smiled faintly to feel her eyes on him, and he let her look her fill as he grabbed the bubble bath container and poured some of the mix in, letting the still pouring water swirl it around and make those bubbles that offered concealment as well as relaxation. He smiled as he watched Cael sink down into the bubbles with a happy sigh, and he walked over, sliding down into the tub as well, seeing her eyes flicker over to his, wide once more as she looked him over, before relaxing when she could only see his chest once more. He chuckled at this and smiled. “You’re gonna have to get used to seeing all of me, baby girl.” He murmured lovingly, eyes glinting with amusement. She shook her head, biting her lip lightly. “It’s not that I’m not used to it, well it is, but…I’m curious, and I want…I want to get to know your body, and…I want you to get to know mine.” She said hesitantly, blushing faintly even as Trey stared at her in surprise, before grinning slowly. “Mm, nice to know I’m not the only one suffering so over the past years without this, without sex.” He growled, moving closer to kiss her, only to pull back after a few minutes, pulling the soap into his hands.

He worked the soap over her body slowly, massaging her shoulders and taking great care in massaging her scalp as he washed her hair, ensuring she was limber and loose, relaxed when he washed her off and drained the water, getting out of the tub and wrapping her up in a towel. He wrapped one around his waist before padding into the bedroom area and setting her down on the bed, smiling to himself to see her on the bed, looking so utterly fuckable it hurt. He pulled his towel off, draping it on the end of the bed, and crawled onto the bed over her, seeing her watch him through hooded eyes as he slowly, gently unwrapped the towel from around her, looking over her pale skin with reverence, groaning in the back of his throat with desire, before leaning down to kiss her gently, easing her mouth open for him, which she opened to him instantly, used to this, used to kissing, the only thing she’d let him do for their entire relationship.

Trey ran a hand over her sweet curves, drifting lower and lower until he found the juncture between her thighs, feeling her tense up even as he pulled back to look down at her. “Relax, sweetheart, easy, I’m only going to give you pleasure.” He murmured, nearly trembling with the effort it took to keep from taking her right then and there, looking so utterly delicious right then and there, lips parted, beginning to look a bit tender from his hungry kisses, so much so that he wished he could, but knew he had to wait. He cupped her slowly, stroking her and exploring her at her pace, pausing now and then and stopping his advance whenever she tensed up, doing what he had been doing until she relaxed until continuing, murmuring sweet nothings to her, reassuring her over and over that he was only going to give her pleasure. 

Finally he slowly pushed a finger into her, and she nearly sobbed from the pleasure, arching up off the bed, and he smiled, thrusting his finger into her slowly, working her thoroughly before adding another finger, stretching her for him, adding a third, then, waiting for her to wind down before continuing, slowly pulling his hand from her with a soft groan, hearing her whimper at the loss before she looked up at him, wide eyed. “Protection, Trey, please?” She murmured, her words soft, languid, even as he lifted his head to watch her, his eyes dark. “You don’t want kids? Not like it’s a one hundred percent chance anyhow, baby girl.” He murmured, before kissing her deeply, hungrily. “But…but, dammit Trey! You know I can’t think when you kiss me like that.” She said, without anger though as she ran her hand over his chest. “Mm, imagine how good it’ll feel. No barriers between us, baby girl.” He murmured, and she sighed, though her eyes glowed with need. “Fine, fine, just do it, Trey! I want you.” She said, and he grinned.

Moving so that he was over top of her, he leaned down and kissed her, all the while pushing into her slowly, feeling her stiffen at the brief pain, but relaxed moments later, and nudging his side with her knee to get him moving. He did so with a growl, picking up the pace even as he raised onto his knees, one hand under her ass to lift her to a better angle, the other cupping the back of her neck, drawing her up to kiss her hard, thrusting even harder into her, desire fueling his movements as he thrust hard into her. She moaned softly, the sound falling sweetly on his ears as she urged him on, arching up against him and pushing his desire higher, the lust overwhelming him until he couldn’t control his actions, or more likely couldn’t hold back, leaving nothing hidden as he pulled every dirty trick in the book, before she exploded against him, around him, pulling him over as well, in the strongest orgasm of his entire life. Huh, must be the build up to it. 

He pulled out of her slowly, using the towel to clean her up and himself, before tossing it away and gathering her up in his arms, slipping under the sheets and tucking her against him. The next morning came quickly, and he was up and about cooking her breakfast in the suite’s kitchen when he heard her yelp, to which he hurried to the bedroom, seeing her staring wide eyed down at her legs. “Tremaine Morgan, why the hell can't I feel my fucking legs!!!” She screeched, and he winced, before smirking and eying her up lustfully. “Baby, you should've read the handbook, once you go black, you gonna need a wheelchair~” he purred, and she growled at him, though unable to help it, she started laughing, and he joined her, grinning as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the kitchen table. “Don’t worry, it isn’t permanent.” He said with a smirk, and she smacked his chest. “It better not be, sexy.”


End file.
